1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus which moves a movable stage in two orthogonal directions in a plane, and a camera shake correction apparatus using the stage apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional stage apparatuses in which a movable stage is moved in two orthogonal directions in a plane are generally provided with a stationary support plate, and an X-direction movable plate and a Y-direction movable plate both of which are parallel to the stationary support plate. The X-direction movable plate is movable relative to the stationary support plate in a plane parallel thereto only in a specific X-direction, and the Y-direction movable plate is movable relative to the X-direction movable plate in a plane parallel to the stationary support plate only in a Y-direction orthogonal to the X-direction.
Applying a linear moving force in the X-direction to the X-direction movable plate by an actuator causes the X-direction movable plate and the Y-direction movable plate to move linearly in the X-direction relative to the stationary support plate. Additionally, applying a linear moving force in the Y-direction to the Y-direction movable plate by another actuator causes the Y-direction movable plate to move linearly in the Y-direction relative to the X-direction movable plate.
However, if the stage apparatus having the above described structure is not provided with any device for keeping the stationary support plate, the X-direction movable plate and the Y-direction movable plate parallel to one another, the X-direction movable plate and the Y-direction movable plate rattle relative to the stationary support plate, and each of the X-direction movable plate and the Y-direction movable plate may move while making contact with nearby elements adjacent thereto to produce friction, which may interfere with the smooth movement of each of the X-direction movable plate and the Y-direction movable plate in the X-direction and the Y-direction, respectively.